1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic light-sensitive materials having improved physical film properties and a method of improving the physical film properties of photographic light-sensitive materials and, particularly, to preventing adhesion of silver halide photographic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A silver halide photographic material generally has a surface layer thereon containing a hydrophilic colloid such as gelatin as a binder. Therefore, the adhesiveness or tackiness of the surface of photographic materials increases under conditions of a high temperature and a high humidity, and the surface of the photographic material easily adheres to other articles when it comes into contact therewith. This phenomenon of adhesion occurs between the photographic material itself or between a photographic material and an article in contact with it during production of the photographic material, at the processing thereof, during projection or during storage thereof, and often various disadvantages occur due to it.
For the purpose of eliminating this problem, a method of reducing the adhesiveness of the surface which comprises incorporating particles having an average particle size of 2 to 5.mu., for example, particles of inorganic materials such as silica (silicon dioxide), magnesium oxide, titanium dioxide or calcium carbonate, etc., or particles of organic materials such as polymethyl methacrylate or cellulose acetate propionate, etc., in a surface layer to increase the roughness of the surface, the so-called matting method, is well known to persons skilled in the photographic art.
Hereinafter, the term "antiadhesive property" is used, since the reduction of the adhesiveness between photographic materials themselves or between a photographic material and an article contacting it (making the adhesion difficult) is called "improving the antiadhesive property" in the photographic art.
If the above-described method is carried out to such a degree that a sufficient antiadhesive property is obtained, there are undesirable effects that the transparency of the images formed is deteriorated, the granularity of the images is damaged or slipability is deteriorated with scratches on the photographic material easily occurring.